Field
The described technology generally relates to an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display.
Description of the Related Technology
Active matrix organic light-emitting diode (AMOLED) displays are in wide use. It is known that as the area of an AMOLED display increases, resistance of the display's cathode electrodes increases proportionally. The higher the resistance, the greater the voltage drop. As a result, different voltages are applied to the pixels in the display panel. This results in non-uniformity of luminance and a reduction in the image quality. Accordingly, an auxiliary electrode can be included in the display. However, the introduction of an auxiliary electrode causes a reduction in the aperture ratio.